


An Infatuation

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence





	An Infatuation

This feeling  
In my chest  
Warm  
Foreign  
I see you  
For the first time   
I think  
Attractive  
Gut-reaction  
Confused  
I want to get to know you  
Talk to you  
But I don’t know how  
Awkward in person  
Worse online  
Better in groups of friends  
Terrible alone  
Nervous  
Never wanted to talk to someone  
For this reason  
Before  
You are more than a pretty face  
A person  
Smart  
Kind  
But how can I  
Talk to you?  
How can I  
Be myself?  
When all I want to do  
Is hide?


End file.
